All alone
by wieselbee
Summary: Sally, a halfvampire finds by chance to the Cullen family. In no time she will be liked from all ... But she has a dark past, and Jacob does not trust her. Will his suspicions prove to be true, or will Sally find her fate with the Cullens?
1. Preface

Hey Guys,

Okay this is my first FF in english. I´m from germany and I don´t know if my grammar is correct. So please tell me if something is wrong with it

Thanks J

Hi, I´m Sally. I was born 1991 in Oklahoma, but don´t know where exactyl, it´s been too long.

My dad is a vampire, but don´t be afraid, he refuses to drink humans blood. He drinks the blood of animals instead.

However, I usually feed me solid food, although sometimes I also drink animal blood to stay strong.

Because I am a half-vampire.

Who my mother is and how it may be that a vampire has a daughter?

Well, my mother was a human, just as you. She and my father loved each other, but then she became pregnant by him.

Yes that works, even if you´re not believing me. I am the living proof.

She must have sufffered incredible pain, as she was pregnant, after all a halfvampire-baby isn´t like a normal baby. But she bore it all and my fahter took care of her. Anyway, I imagine it like this, because my fahter never talked much about my mother.

And then the day of birth came.

I fought my way through her body like vampires do. I was just a baby and couldn´t have known I was killing my own mother.

My father never got over her death, and so did I.

It´s hard to know you´ve killed your own mother but seeing this blame every day in my Dad´s eyes was even harder.

And so I fled as soon as I was an adult.


	2. All beginnings are hard

-Timejump about 18 years-

The night had come, but I didn´t look for a place to sleep as I usually did.

I didn´t want any company at the moment, I wanted to be alone so I could think about a few things.

For example, how long I could endure this life any longer. Since nearly eighteen years I moved from place to place, always looking for a place where I could stay, where I was welcomed or at least accepted, a place where I could forget about my past.

But it looked like there wasn´t such a place for me.

At the very beginning I had lived in Miami for a short time, hoping to find my luck in the unfamiliar environment.

And because I was half human I could safely go into the sun, my skin glistened only weakly in the sunlight, as if I had applied glitterpowder.

But I had been disappointed. Of course.

Having no place and no person achieved the desired effect on me, I transferred to move as often as possible.

I traveled through the entire country and lived in cheap motels and stole most of the money I needed.

But this time it was different, I was in Oklahoma again.

Although I had no idea if my father still lived here I avoided the public, not taking the risk to meet him.

And I tried frantically not to think of my old home, the little white house where I had lived together with my fahter.

And so I had fled into the woods, where I had to sleep tonight.

Shuddering, I looked at the hard ground, which was traversed by thick roots.

I forced myself to get a grip and focused on a tree, covered with thick moss.

Slowly the moss broke away from the tree and got, high above my head, together to a thick pillow.

Then it sank back down to the ground, right next to me.

My ability to move objects with the help of my mind had often been useful, just like now.

Yawning, I lay down on my makeshift bed, I knew I would look like a scarecrow tomorrow.


	3. Out of practise Who are these guys?

The next morning I was woken up by bright sunshine that fell through the canopy of the forest.

With a sigh I got up and explored my environment.

I noticed angrily that my thorat burned and my stomach growled. I had eaten only two days ago fries and hamburgers!

I was not used to beeing thirsty all the time, because I had become accustomed to drink as little blood as possible and if at all,only by animals. But beeing one again hungry for solid food was a thorn in my side, because that meant I would have to go public.

So I decided to take care of my thirst again after a long time.

In about a mile away I could smell a deer.

Without hesitation, I ran, but not without memorizing the location of my camp, because even though I am half vampire, I can forget things.

To my chagrin the deer heard me before I came close enough to it. I cursed loudly as it ran out and followed . I chased after it through the woods, over a small river. Then an appropriate moment came and I knocked a large tree in front of the animal so that the huge crown would exactly block its escape route.. Frantically the deer turned around, looking for a way out, but it was already too late and I grabbed it .

After that I decided to wash myself in the river, over which I had hunted the deer.

So I ran back, this time at a more leisurely pace, I had plenty of time now.

When I saw my reflection in the water, I almost had a stroke. I looked horrible!

The pale gray, inconspicuous T-shirt that I had recently stolen was torn and full of green patches of moss.

My jeans didn´t look better either, it was full of blood.

I was probably a little out of practice when it came to hunting.

Grumpy, I washed my face, which was also dirty, and pulled the moss out of my hair.

I just wanted to undress to start washing my clothes when I heard muffled voices in the distance. A real vampire, would probably have heard them before, they were only about half a mile away. I listened intently and tried to smell their scent. There were vampires, probably two, a male and a female.

"She smells funny and there´s also some other blood on her, I don´t think this is a good idea." Said the female doubtfully.

"It´s probably just a runaway who has been hiding here." said the male calmly. "Perhaps she has even murdered someone, that would explain the strange smell of blood. But is does not matter, I'm thirsty and we haven´t met any human for days."added he.

"Peter, don´t talk crap, this is not a humans blood that sticks on ´s something else ... maybe an animal?"

"Anyway, come on now. I can smell her blood quite clearly. "

It ran chills down my spine. They had heard my heartbeat and thought I was a human!

I knew I would never be strong enough to fight adn running away wasn´t an option either, they would follow my trail and catch up with me. So I had to make them listen to me. But how?

Just a few seconds later, I had a revelation and I could have kicked myself for beeing so stupid. I still had my ability. No normal person could make things fly by her mind, that would make them suspicious.

Then I saw them already, over on the other side of the river, they came through the woods.

They looked at me with hungry, black eyes and I looked back fearlessly. They weren´t even ready to jump, as I already had raised a large tree with roots from the ground and threw it at them.

Of course, I hadn´t been fast enough and they cowered away. But I had achieved the desired effect, they looked at me puzzled and suspicious, there was no more agrressivity in their attitude.


	4. The live I never had

Charlotte gave Peter a glance and he nodded.

"What´s wrong?" I asked scared and prepared myself to run.

"Do you know there are others like you?"

At first I thought they were kidding, but they both looked at me with serious expressions.

"N-No." I stottered. "What´s the point of that?"

"Sally, have you ever heard of the Cullens or the Denalis?"

Both names were unfamiliar to me, so I shook my head.

"Those are two vampire-covens." Charlotte explained.

"They live just like you. The Denali coven has five members and the Cullen´s nine."

Nine vampires all together? How could that be?"

"Their abstention allows them to live together like a family. But the Cullens have a special family member. Her name is Renesmee, she´s supposed to be about 6 years old at the time, which means she´s almost grown-up. She´s a half-vampire, just like you. You´re not alone, Sally."

I couldn´t say anything for a long moment, I was breathless.

I wasn´t alone? But how could that be?

"Who was her mother? Is her father member of the family, too?" I asked mechanically.

"Her mother is still alive. Her name is Bella and the father, Edward, changed her right after Renesmee was born." Peter told me quietly.

So there was a possibility to save the mother after the birth. Why hadn´t my father tried it?

I didn´t want imagine my live nowadays, if my mother were still alive, immortal like my Dad. It hurt too much.

"Where do these Cullens live? I want to talk to them at least and learn more about the life that´s lost to me." I wanted to know.

"They live in Washington." Peter replied hesitantly. "On the peninsula Olympic, in Forks."

I nodded, I could find that.

"Thank you so much. It was great to talk to somebody who understands me. I´m really really thankful."

With these words I rose and disappeared among the trees in the darkness.

I would start my journey tonight.

-Alice Pov-

Confused, I rose up from the couch, on which I just had watched Tv with Jasper and the rest of my family. A vision AGAIN.

I saw a girl, about 16-years old. And something about her was...different. The vision was unclear. Then I remembered that I saw Renesmees future with the same unclearness. So that girl here was a halfvampire, too.

I couldn´t see her exactly intentions, only one thought: "I must find them, necessarily. The Cullens. "

Then I found myself back in the modern room, in which Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Renesmee stared at me with great concern.

Only Edward frowned, he had seen my vision,too.  
"We´ll get a visitor." Was the only thing I could say.


	5. Almost there

**Hey folks**

**sorry I´ve kept you waiting so long :( **

**But the new chapter is finally here and I really hope you like it ;)**

**enjoy**

Sally -Pov-

I furiously wiped the mud from my face and wanted to scream out loud.

I was almost for three days on the road now and no one I´d met knew Forks, I only knew I had to look on the Olympic Peninsula.

I was already in Washington but would probably need another two days to Olympic.

To make matters worse, it was raining since I had arrived in Washington, and now I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had landed upside down in a huge mud puddle.

I wanted to turn around and go immediately but now that I was so close to my goal, it was impossible to just walk away.

"Calm down. Take a look around. No one is watching you. Use your gift, dammit!", I said to myself. With a little thought all traces off mud were gone and I stood up.

I had walked on a small dirt road near a highway but now it seemed safer to me to walk on a solid surface.

But then I´d have to run in a humand speed at least and that was completely out of question. It would take only longer then.

I looked up to the clouded sky and sighed.

Today didn´t seem to be my lucky day. I looked at the road in front of me again, which was covered with puddels and pitfalls. I would never get out of there reasonably clean again, but I had to try at least. I could hardly wait for the rain to stop, cause that would never happen.

With a whistful glance, I looked at my stolen, soaked clothes consiting of a purple trenchcoat by Esprit and a light-blue jeans by True Religion.

I also allowed myself new shoes, which were Hightops by Creative Recreation,a brand which was hardly known but totally fabulous.

((.com/sally_cullen/set?id=12974477)

I wasn´t going to ruin them too.

So I had only one choice: I took of my shoes,tied them together and threw them over my shoulder. I put the socks in them too.

I carefully checked the ground with my bare feet, only made tentative steps at first. And then I began to run.

As always, it felt as if I was flying and I couldn´t see anything else than the way ahead of me.

Running without shoes was only as half as bad as I had thought. It was even fun and I felt like a little kid playing in the mud for the first time.

Then the dirt road ended abruptly and I was on a highway, the cars raced past me, without someone noticing me.

I stopped immediately and some scared bird flew away.

I looked around curiously, trying to find out where I was.

Then I saw it: A bright yellow sign on the other side of the road, with the inscription: Welcome to Seattle.

Seattle? Wait a minute, some of the people I had asked about Forks had mentioned Seattle, hadn´t they?

Yeah, I was sure about that. I had to be very close to Forks now.

I walked in a human pace now that I had time. And actually, after I had walked about half an hour I saw a second sign: Port Angeles 28 miles

Forks 34 miles

So I was almost there now. Almost nothing held me back now, I wanted to run as fast as I could. But then the next car came and the guy sitting in it, stared at me with a curious expression.

That brought an idea to my mind. I had to be faster, I couldn´t walk the whole way to Forks. As a second car, a little Ford with loud music, passed I took my chance.

I stretched out my thumb and waved excitedly.

As I had hoped, my vampire charm did the rest and the driver, about twenty years old, stopped at the roadside.

"Get in, honey. Where can I bring you?"

I roled my eyes and climbed on one of the backseats.

"Er...you know Forks?" I asked shyly.

"Sure. Will be a small detour, but it´s alright."

"You can let me out at the suburbs, that´s okay too." I offered and he nodded,

Anyway, I would be able to follow the scent from this point.

-Alice Pov-

I watched Esme tensely, who had cleaned the house for several hours.

"Mom." I said. "You don´t need to take such efforts. You should protect the house instead. I told you I could be wrong. What I have seen in the last few days wasn´t very clear."

"Dear, I´m begging you. She is outnumbered, it would be totally stupid if she´attack us"

She was right at that point but I found, just because I had detected no futher danger in my visions of Sally ( I had found out that she was called like that) didn´t mean there was no danger at all. I sighed and went back to the living room, where Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Bella kept waiting tensely. We had decided that Jacob shouldn´t come here for a while, until it turned out if Sally was dangerous. Maybe his smell would upset her. So we had done our best to over his smell and I really hoped we had suceeded.

But Jacob had, as excpected, made fuss because of nessie. He would never get her into danger and didn´t want to be her here when a stranger was coming.

Bella had finally given in, as it was her way, and told Renesmee she and Jake would spend a great day at the beach of La Push.

Jacob was satisfied and Bella and Edward were happy knowing Renesmee in safety.

Almost hopping with excitement, I sat down next to Jasper, who immediately took me protectively into his arms. "When will she come?" he asked dully.

I focused at the future of the half-vampire.

The space around me disappeared and I saw the blonde Sally, as if through a veil, standing helplessly beside the red welcome sign of Forks.

"She will be at the suburbs in a few minutes." I said.


	6. Who are you?

**Hey folks, new chap. **

**Hope u like it :)  
**

-Sally PoV-

They stood in front of me, both cold and beatiful at the same time. But something was wrong, I frowned and began to count....Six! They were only six!!! The half-vampire was missing. I took a step forward but there was a tall dark-haired vampire and a smaller blonde who stepped immediatly in front of the family.

For some reason, I felt suddenly very calm, although the gesture was supposed to frighten me.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked shyly. Peter and Charlotte had told me her name. I had traveled all the way from Oklahoma to here, had screwed up my expensive jeans, had to ask several times for the way until I finally had found the Cullens-house and all that only for Renesmee.

When I had seen the house they already stood here.

Everybody, except for a beautiful blonde and a bronze-haired, looked surprised.

The blonde began to growl and I took a step backwards.

"Oh well, Rosalie!" reprimanded her an older vampire, also blond. He had authority and probably was their leader.

Rosalie, as he had called her, gave me an evil glance but stayed where she was.

"Pardon the rude question, but what do you want here? Not that we weren´t pleased about company but we don´t even now your intentions." Said the leader to me. I looked him in the eyes for a second, I saw that they were golden, and then let my eyes wander over the others.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" I asked, without answering his question. Maybe this was a little rude but I was so curious.

I heard a little gasp from the back row, but before I could see the owner of it, the bronze-haired took a step forward. "I am do you want? Who told you our names?" he asked agressively.

Now I had lost my confidence. Maybe Peter and Charlotte had just been kidding me, I had ran away so suddenly.

"Im sorry, I never meant to be rude or pushy. But I met two vampires named Peter and charlotte. And as I mentioned what I am, they told me about you and your...half-vampire. They tolde me she was called Renesmee and her parents would be Edward and Bella. I was curious, I always thought I was one of a kind."

I didn´t mention I wanted a new life.

But they gave up their agressive attitude and looked at me. Their leader smiled and walked towards me. I reached out my palm hesitantly and shook hands with him.

"I´m Carlisle." He introduced himself. "I´m sorry we were so unfriendly but we had a few unpleasent visits from fellow species. But...you´re actually a half-vampire, so...but whatever, you´re welcome!"

"Thanks. I wanted to know a little more about your life-style. Peter said you only drink animals blood and so do I."

Carlisle gave me abig smile and said: "Of course. It´s always a pleasure to have guests. If you´d like we can go indoors and talk a bit."

When I stood in the living room my mouth snapped open in amazement. Everything looked shiny and new, there were two hightech computers in one corner and in the middle of the room stood a big Flat Screen TV.

The funiture probably were designer pieces. Reluctantly, I let myself in a beautiful leather couch, which stood in front of the TV down. Carlisle, Rosalie and one other female vampire with spiky black hair sat down next to me. The others took chairs and placed them in front of the couch.

Of course, their legs wouldn´t be tired but I assumed they didn´t want to be rude.

"If I may introduce you to all." Carlisle began, pointed at each individual and told me their names.

The beautiful blonde was named Rosalie, as I already knew. The big dark-haired was Emmett, a vampire with a heart-shaped face and caramel-colored hair was Esme, the one with the spiky hair was named Alice, she belonged to Jasper, the blond one who stood next to Emmett in order to protect his family. The most interesting ones were Edward and Bella. Edward was the one with the bronze hair, and Bella, almost as beautiful as Rosalie, had long mahogany-brown hair.

"We brought Renesmee away, for her own safety. Because we didn´t know what you wanted." Esme apologized.

Wait a minute, how did they know I was on my way? Had Peter and Charlotte been here and told them?

Rosalie gave Esme a short-tempered glance, as if she had just given away a secret.

"Um...You knew I was coming?" I asked, confused.

Alice laughed but the others looked tense.

"Of course we did. You know, some vampires, and even half-vampires, have a kind of gift, they can do supernatural things."

I nodded, I was the living proof and I had also heard of others with these skills. Alice continued: " I have a gift myself. I can see the future to a certain level."

I was probably supposed to be scared or at least surprised, but honestly I was only mildly interested, I knew this whole supernatural nonsense already by myself.

Suddenly Edward laughed. "Well Alice, I´m afraid you can´t shock anyone with this anymore. I think her ability is way cooler than yours."

"Eh?" Was all I could say and that made him laugh again.

They all stared first at him and then at me with great curiosity. Only Alice seemed a little offended that Edward hat stolen her show.

"Alice it not the only skilled one. Edward can read minds."

Ahhh...this explained a lot.

"Except for Bellas." Alice told me gleefully. Now I was curious. "Why?" I asked.

"Bella is immune to all gifts that relate to the brain and the mind. She has a kind of innate shield. Since she is a vampire she can protect others too."

Interested, I looked at Bella, who felt visibly uncomfortable, with all the attention. It looked as if she´d have blushed if she could.

It was odd that I felt comfortable with Edward reading my mind, but at least he knew that I wasn´t planning to attack the Cullens family.

I saw him nodding friendly.

"Now tell. What is your great gift?" Emmett asked, but it didn´t sound disparaging.

I decided to show it to them instead of just explain. I searched the living room for an object that didn´t look so valuable.

Unfortunately, I couldn´t move living object, otherwise I would levitate Edward now.

Just at that moment he spoke to me with a grin: " You can use the television, here aren´t any obejcts that couldn´t be replaced."

I grinned back, nodding, and then concentrated on the TV. After a moment it rose slowly, the others were already impatient. I let it fly higher and then put it back to its old place.

As I looked at the others again, most of them had their mouths open. I grinned shyly.

"Freaking cool!" Emmett bursted out and the others laughed.

After that, we talked a while about what I´d done, what I thought of Peter and Charlotte and everydays life with the Cullens. We talked until the sun had set down and I got tired. I was about to sit up again when I felt that my head was lifted by someone, a pillow was placed underneath, and I got a blanket.

"Just sleep. Tomorrow is another day." I heard Esme whisper. Then she switched the light off and I felt that everybody was gone. I yawned and placed my feet on the couch and after a few seconds I was fast asleep.


	7. I tell you my story

_Hey guys _

_I´m so so sorry for not uploading new chapters! I was so busy with school and everything, i totally forgot about this._

_Besides, I´m still looking for a beta-reader because I wrote this story originally in german and it´s sometimes pretty difficult to translate everything right. So...if you know one or are a beta-reader yourself and got some time for my story please don´t hesitate to pm me. I could use any help!_

_And now...enjoy the new chapter :_

It was still pretty early as I woke up, the sun hadn´t rose yet.

At first I didn´t remember where I was and panicked for a second. But then I saw Alice standing beside me and I remembered everything.

I was at the Cullen´s.

For some reason this thought filled me with joy and warmth.

For the first time I was able to give a true smile.

Alice gave me a friendly look and sat down beside me. "Good morning." She said. "Edward and Bella are still in their cottage, they want to fetch Renesmee today. The others...are still...in their rooms."

For some reason this made her giggle.

I looked at her confused but then I heard it: a quiet rumble followed by a suppressed moan. The voice sounded like it belonged to Rosalie. As soon as I understood what she was doing up there, with who knows who, I immediately got embarrassed and blusehd.

Just a little bit, because half-vampires don´t blush that fast.

"Rose and Emmett are together." explained Alice. "They even married a few times."

"What about you?" I asked curiosly. Alice laughed again.

"Yes, I´m in a relationship with Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme are a couple, too. They´re kind of our parents, as you may have noticed."

I nodded. They fit in that role.

Suddenly Alice got serious. "Did Peter and Charlotte tell you how the met Renesmee?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Well, you won´t believe it maybe, but I have a feeling that you´ll stay here a bit longer. I saw that you and Nessie will get along."

I was curious now, I wanted to know how Alice´s gift worked.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah, we call Renesmee like that, it´s kind of a nickname."

"Weird nickname. Don´t get me wrong but the name reminds me of the monster of loch ness." I told her.

Alice giggled again. "That´s what Bella said...well she said it a bit more...punchy. But back to the topic: Sine you´re already here I think you should know that we Cullens don´t live really safe. About 3 years ago Bella got pregnant with Nessie. After the birth Edward changed Bella immediately, so she would survive."

I swalloed. I didn´t feel like talking about this topic.

"I´m sorry, I´ll make it short." Alice promised, seeing the wet sparkle in my eyes.

"Unfortunately there was a missunderstanding that lead to a visti of the Volturi. They thought Nessie was dangerous."

The Volturi? She couldn´t be serious about that! They were the most dangerous vampire-clan in the world! My father had once told me of them and had warned me not to attract attention or otherwise they´d come for me.

"Well, we looked for wittnesses who could explain that Nessie wasn´t dangerous. Eventually the Volutir understood that they had made a mistake and left but it wasn´t far away from a fight. They are keeping an eye on us and could return anytime."

I nodded. So Alice saw my hope to be able to stay here and wanted to warn me that it could become dangerous for me to be here.

But I didn´t care as long as i got a family. I wasn´t aware to the fact that I was getting the whole Cullen family in trouble.

"And what about you?" asked Alice curiously to bridge the silence.

"Where are your parents? How did you live so far? What places have you been to?"

I had a lump in my throat again as I thought of my mother and I couldn´t say a word.

"Oh it´s okay, you don´t have to tell me." Alice said comforting.

"No, no. It´s okay. You told me your story, now it´s my turn." I answered and pulled myself together.

"My mother...wasn´t as lucky as Bella...she died...after my birth. My dad raised me...he´s a vampire...but he never was a real father to me. He didn´t speak much, never hugged me. And everyday, I could see the reproach in his eyes...the reproach that i existed...and my mother...didn´t." I couldn´t hold back the tears then. I sobbed and Alice hugged me. "Shh...it´s okay. It´s not your fault."

After I calmed down I continued my story.

"That´s the reason I ran away after I grew up, I couldn´t stand it any longer. And since then I travelled around the world until the day I met Peter and Charlotte. Well, and now I´m here." I finished my story, half smiling, half crying. Alice glanced at me.

She hugged me again and gazed at my clothes.

Only then I noticed that my jeans were dirty and ripped, the shirt stained from the rain, my trenchcoat wasn´t in a better condition and my shoes were scratched.

"You need a make over." Alice said critically.

"Yes I do. I´m not feeling really comfortable in these clothes anymore."

She stood up, took my hand and lead me upstairs to her room.

As I crossed the door sill I nearly collapsed. Her room looked awesome!

In one corner was a giant canopy bed, in the other a beautiful white desk with a matching chair, on which Jasper was sitting and reading.

As we came in he glanced up and smiled.

The floor was white parquet, the whole room looked like a fairytale dream.

But Alice lead me to a second door, a walk-in closet, whick beat the pants off the first room.

I could spent days in here.

As I finally stepped out, completely new dressed I felt like new-born.

And Alice was very gifted in fashion things. The clothes seemed to be made for me.

( sally_cullens_she_got_look/set?id=13159888)

"Alice, this looks fablous!" I screamed and flung my arm around her neck. I wore a dark glitter-shirt, ripped skinny jeans and a lot of jewelery. She really hit my style.

"Of course, sweetie." She laughed. "Everyone dressed by me looks fabulous."

Jasper was still on his chair in the corner of the room but he smiled and that meant he liked it, too.

But suddenly his face hardened and I noticed how Alice grabbed my arm. Her exes went empty and she seemed to forgot everything around her.

Jasper stood up, loosened her hand from my arm and made her sit on the bed.

"She´s having a vision." He explained as I sat down next to her.

"What do you see, Alice?" asked Jasper.

After a few seconds she shook her head and searched for my eyes.

"There´s a problem. Before Nessie´s coming home I guess there´s something I have to tell you about."


	8. Visions

_New chapter, I hope you like it I also noticed that the link I gave you in the last chapter didn´t work. I´m sorry about that, I will give you the new links in the next chapter._

_By the way, I don´t know if I got the word " form-changer right", I just translated the german meaning. So I hope you understand what I meant with that word and please let me know if there´s any better word for it._

"There´s one more member of our family." Alice told me.

"But he´s not a vampire, neither a half-vampire."

I was totally confused now. A human? Well, I you thought about it, this really wasn´t so absurd, as Bella had been a human too.

"Sally. Just focus. Do you notice any other scent besides ours?" Jasper asked.

I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose.

There really was something else. Just a little hint of musk, fur and wood.

The scent was so overlayed by the scent of the Cullens that I didn´t notice it a first.

This was certainly not a human.

"What´s that? I never smelled anything like that." I wondered.

"Do you know anything about form-changers?" Alice asked.

"Form-changers? No...well, I suppose they can change their shape?"

Alice nodded. Then she looked at Jasper. "You explain. You´re better at these things."

Jasper stood up and walked to the shelf, pushed some books away and began searching for something. Meanwhile he said: " This scent belongs to a form-changer. He changes into a wolf."

I looked at him shocked. "You mean a werewolf? I haven´t heard much of them but I know that they don´t react friendly to vampires."

Jasper shook his head. "No, not a werewolf. It´s coincidence he changes into a wolf, it could have been any other animal. There are some legends of them. One of those is that when the time has come you get imprinted. You fall in love so to say. It´s only a little bit stronger. The imprinted is contingent on the girl, he always wants the best for her."

"Well, that´s a nice story but how does this relate to me?"

"Jacob, that´s his name, is imprinted on Nessie." Alice said just as Jasper was about to open his mouth.

My jaw fell down, what Alice just said seemed impossible.

"And well...Jacob has his own pack, then there´s another in the neighbor- town, La Push. Jacob babysitted Nessie the other day, when you arrived...and he seems to have a little problem with you. He worries about Renesmees safety. I just saw that in my vision."

Alice gave me a pleading glance not to freak out. And I didn´t.

The Cullens were nice and trustworthy, if this Jacob was a family meber I would treat him as such.

"Could I talk to him? He will see that I don´t want to harm Renesmee." I suggested.

"That´s the problem, they´re already on their way. Jake doesn´t want to have you here, he won´t debate about this."

I was irritated. I was used to not being noticed, but that someone i hadn´t even met already hated me was a new.

"That means...he wants a fight?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "We´re gonna do our best to stop him but if you prefer to leave I´ll lend you my car."

Me fleeing? I wasn´t violent but it made me angry when someone was already prejudiced against me without having even met me. I was sure I could change his mind about me.

"No. I will stay here. I won´t let me scare off so easy."

As I said this Alice gave me big smile. "I hoped you would say that. I like you more from minute to minute."

5 Minutes later I was in the living-room, nervous.

Carlisle, Edward and Bella had fetched Renesmee this morning but Esme Rosalie and Alice stood next to me.

Esme already treated me like I was one of them but I wasn´t sure about Rosalies feelings.

It didn´t look like she hated me, but she didn´t really like me either.

Jasper and Emmett were outside on the porch to keep Jake from destroying the house.

Alice had already told me about Jasper´s special gift which was to influence the feelings of the people around him. I fitted him somehow.

Suddenly Alice stiffened and a few seconds later I heard a car coming up the road.

I could hear the fierce discussion between Bella, Edward and another unfamiliar voice.

The car stopped and 4 persons got out.

My heart was in my mouth.


End file.
